Keeper of Life
by TheJyuubi
Summary: Naruto has a mission! Retrieve a magical temple keeper from…where else but Earth? Dubbed to be his most challenging mission yet, Naruto must travel through worlds to rescue this amazing person, but will he succeed? And what mischief will Naruto get into?
1. prologue

Okay. This is my first fan-fic story. I only wrote it because my friend also wrote a story, so I just had to write one so that we could see who's was better. Lol. I hope you enjoy it, but be warned, Chapters might be a little slow in being posted because I have a LOT of schoolwork ALL the time.

Enjoy…

Naruto swung lazily on the swing as he gazed across the walls of the ninja academy. The sun was setting in the distance, ready to rest for the night. Naruto smiled contentedly and gazed down at his shoes. A shadow broke through his sight and he looked up to see his friend Shikamaru, who sighed and folded his arms.

"Tsunade wants to see us. She has a mission." He grumbled. Naruto's eyes sparkled and he smiled widely before jumping up from the rickety swing.

"Great! Let's get going!" He chuffed excitedly before marching ahead. Shikamaru shook his head and kicked the dirt.

"What a bother. Just when I was looking forward to a nice nap too." He grumbled to himself. Naruto marched ahead oblivious to Shikamaru's despair further behind, and burst into the Hokage's room.

"This better be good!" He shouted, making Shizune drop a bundle of paper's onto the already messy floor. Tsunade huffed in annoyance.

"That's not the way to enter my office!" She shouted. Naruto rolled his eyes, and Shikamaru slipped silently through the open door. Tsunade heaved a dramatic sigh before turning to look out through the large glass window. "Don't worry Naruto. You won't have anything to argue about on this mission." She stated clearly. Naruto smiled, and lifted his chin proudly.

"So is it a B class or an A class mission?" He squeaked, unable to hide his excitement. Tsunade shook her head and turned her attention back onto the two boys.

"It's neither Naruto." She said firmly. Naruto folded his arms crossly.

"I thought you said this was gonna be good?" He huffed. Shikamaru laughed quietly.

"There are more dangerous missions than just class A and B Naruto." He said matter-of-factly. Naruto stared in wonder.

"There is?" He asked in awe. Tsunade hid her face behind her hands.

"It's an S class mission Naruto. Probably the most dangerous mission you'll ever have to go on." She said, suppressing a shouted retort. Naruto's face reddened.

"Oh…" He muttered. Shikamaru stifled a laugh before straightening his back to stand at attention.

"And what will this mission involve Hokage?" He asked, straight faced. Tsunade took a deep breath.

"Let me give you a little background information." She started. "Somewhere in the Fire Country, there is a secret temple called the Temple of Life. The temple holds unimaginable power, if it is accessed the correct way. Usually it has a keeper, who has so called, 'magical abilities,' miraculous chakra control and stamina, and knows how to access the power of the temple. They use the power to give the fire country, and even bordering countries, fertility, and strength, through the soil, plants and animals. Without the temple, farms slowly become unable to grow crops, plants stop growing, and animals cannot reproduce."

She paused, and shifted her attention back out the window as the last rays of sun flickered across the glass. "It is usually a slow process, and takes about twenty years before the land dies, but recently crops have been failing, more animals dieing..." She looked back over her shoulder towards the two boys again. "A very secretive clan who live near the temple have come to me asking for help. They say that the future keeper was stolen during the time when the nine-tailed demon attacked."

Naruto shifted uneasily at the mention of the demon. Tsunade sighed and sat behind her desk. "It was apparently only a fetus at the time, growing within the temple from the soil and air; a true miracle of life. But, as I said, it was stolen, and taken to another _world_. We do not know who stole the keeper, all we know is that he is extremely powerful in chakra control, and sorcery. He put the fetus within a lady from that _world_, who gave birth as normal. The secret clan believes he wishes to keep the child until it is old enough to control the temple, and he will use it to gain the power." Tsunade looked up. "Are you all following so far?" She asked with a smile. The two nodded, and Naruto soon stepped forward.

"How will we get to it? What gender is it? What…" Naruto started seriously, but was soon stopped by a wave from Tsunade's hand.

"I still have some explaining to do Naruto. Be patient." She said quietly. Naruto grumbled to himself but nodded and stepped back. Tsunade began again.

"The secret clan has the skills to take two of you into that world. They would not tell me the details, except that your chakra control will still be with you. But you must remember that the inhabitants of this world cannot control such things, so you must be extremely careful." Naruto's eyes widened in horror, but Tsunade continued. "The gender of the child is unknown, all we know is the location of the child, and that keeper's have always been inquisitive, and smart sorts of people. I have chosen you both, as I know Naruto will have the courage and strength to fulfill this mission, and Shikamaru, your brains will be needed to simply get you both through the world's schooling system. You must be very wary of the sorcerer. He has protected this child for it's entire life, but you must also be wary of the inhabitants. The sorcerer has spread the story of our world into a comic book, and so people may recognize you in your current state. You will have to go by fake names. Naruto, you will be Travis, and Shikamaru you will be…"

"What!?!" Naruto screamed, slamming his fists onto Tsunade's desk. "Could you have chosen a worse name? People will think I'm retarded or something! Travis! Travis is not a cool name!" He continued. Tsunade stood up angrily.

"Be quiet Naruto! Names do not matter!" She shouted. Naruto folded his arms and his bottom lip pushed out into a pout.

"I thought you said I wasn't going to complain." He said, his pout growing. Tsunade suddenly jumped onto her desk and grabbed Naruto's lip.

"I've had enough of you and your complaining about the missions I give you! I finally get you a decent mission, and you're still complaining! I don't care if you don't like the name Travis! It's already been written down, and it isn't being changed! Got it?" She screeched. Naruto nodded, his eyes wide with fright. Tsunade glared one final glare before sitting back in her seat. Naruto rubbed his now red and swollen lip as Tsunade took another deep breath.

"Shikamaru, your name will be Toby." She began in a composed tone. Shikamaru winced and nodded in stunned silence. "I am hoping I can trust you both. You will leave tonight." She finished. Both boys nodded with conviction.

"We'll be ready." Naruto stated firmly.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm afraid this chapter, is more of just a chapter to introduce the setting and characters, so nothing exciting happens. And I haven't planned this story very well. But please bear with me! I have a basic idea, I'm just waiting for my poor struggling brain to come up with the finer details. If you have any suggestions please review! Even review if it's just to say you read it XD or it sucks.. etc… I must admit, it really doesn't sound exciting at the moment… but I know it will later !**

Salina trudged into the common room and groaned loudly as the weight of her bag slipped off her shoulders. _Finally I can get this thing off of my back_! She thought with relief. She quickly stood up and waved to her friends Fleur and Talia across the room.

"Hey guys!" She called softly and walked across to sit with the small group. Fleur pulled out one of her earphones and smiled.

"Hi Sal! How was your weekend?" She asked brightly. Salina rolled her eyes and putting her elbows on the table, groaned.

"Boring as anything. They didn't even post the latest Naruto chapter." She replied with a sigh. Fleur laughed.

"You make it sound as if it's the end of the world!" She said, her eyes twinkling. Talia sat up straight and slammed her hands softly on the table.

"Bloody hell! It _is_ the end of the world! I was looking forward to reading the new chapter too." She said with fake anger. Fleur shook her head.

"God you two are crazy." She said with a laugh. Salina suddenly looked up at Fleur inquisitively.

"I see you've done your hair. And I think it's great" She said, noticing that Fleur's usual dark red hair had been transformed into an even darker brown, with a 'zebra stripe' fringe of white blonde and blue. Fleur grinned widely.

"You reckon?" She asked with a smile. Salina nodded.

"So what else is new?" Salina asked. Talia and Fleur looked at each other.

"Um…" Fleur started but Talia suddenly sat up straight, as a response floated into her mind.

"I saw two new kids in the office this morning. And they look about our age. So I guess we'll see at parade." Talia said smugly. Fleur nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Two boys. One had like brown hair, but it looked like it had been dyed, and the other…" Fleur turned to look at Talia for support. "Had really short black hair wasn't it?" She asked. Talia nodded.

"Yeah something like that." Talia replied with a laugh. Salina nodded, and looked over her shoulder as Aleena entered the common room.

"Hey Aleena" Fleur called. Aleena looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys." She said, but her last word was drowned out by the morning bell. The three girls stood up from the table and walked over.

Salina sighed. _Here we go_. She thought. _Another boring day to add to my boring life._

Everyone pulled their books from their bags before slowly walking to early class.

***

Salina pulled her chair in beside Talia and Fleur and sat down after giving a quick smile of greeting. The small undercover area was slowly filling in with the students of the school as the morning assembly started. Aleena suddenly appeared from the crowd and pulled a chair in beside Salina.

"Hi." She said quietly and Salina smiled and nodded in greeting. Suddenly Talia reached out and pulled on Salina's shirt before pointing into the crowd.

"There they are." She said, and watched as the aforementioned 'new kids' were guided into the row in front. "And it looks like they're in our grade too." She whispered. Salina nodded and glided her eyes over the two boys, taking in each of their looks. She giggled suddenly and leaned over to whisper in Talia's ear.

"And whoever dyed that one's hair was horrid. There're stains all down the back of his neck." She whispered, looking at the back of the boy's neck where two large brown stains had formed from the hair dye. Talia nodded, her eyes crinkling in amusement. The speakers in the front suddenly crackled to life and everyone sat silent at attention.

The boy with the dye stains suddenly turned in his seat, as he seemed to examine the crowd with determination; his eyes scanning every face he could see for some unknown cause. Salina's eyes widened as she caught site of the boy's cheeks. Three thin, barely visible, white, puckered scars, sat on the cheek, resembling the very scars Naruto had upon his carton cheeks. Salina silently pointed them out to Talia beside her whose eyes widened in amazement.

"Cool!" She said out loud. A teacher from the side of the row glared down.

"Shh!" They demanded angrily. Talia slapped her hands onto her mouth, and both boys turned around in curiosity. The girls smiled sheepishly, and Talia almost gasped again as she saw another row of scars on the boy's other cheek. The two boys slowly turned back to the front, and Talia took a deep breath to stop herself from laughing. Salina shook her head and stared at the front in silent amusement as the principal began another of his repetitive and boring speeches.

***

Salina dumped her morning tea onto the table and sat cross legged upon the bench. Fleur, Talia and Aleena, as well as Elly, who had finally decided to show up to school, already sat at the table, deep in conversation. Salina leaned forward to catch the rest of the tale.

"They were both in our ancient history class." Salina heard Talia say. "Miss said their names, but I didn't quite catch them. I think it was like Tory, and Trave? I don't know. But Joe was throwing them heaps of questions, because he was being an arsehole as usual. So I listened anyway." She said, grinning widely. Everyone laughed.

"So what did you find out" Elly asked, a smirk growing on her face. Talia smiled evilly.

"They say they're brothers, twins actually, but I don't see how when they're so different!" Everyone nodded in agreement. "But anyway," Talia continued, "Then they said that they lived with their Grandparent's somewhere out of town, so he asked where and what bus do they catch, and they said they just lived 'out of town' they didn't know any other name for it, and that they get flown into school." She said, finishing with a laugh.

"Flown?" Aleena asked in confusion. Everyone's faces mimicked hers as they looked between Talia and Fleur.

"I think they meant drove. But they sounded really weird when they said it," Fleur added. Everyone nodded, still confused, but Talia didn't have any more to add.

"Joe continued with the questions, but they wouldn't answer any more. They were really secretive. So I don't know what's up with them." She finished. Everyone nodded.

"Well I think the one with the shaved hair is _hort_." Elly said, putting her hairs to her hips and smiling with affection. Everyone laughed.

"The brown haired one is cute. I like how his hair flops over his eyes; it's always how I've imagined a perfect haircut." Salina added, smiling lightly. Talia nodded.

"Those scars are so like Naruto's. But I suppose there's a legitimate reason why he has them." Everyone nodded.

"Well, unless he's as obsessed about it as you guys and cut his face just for the affect." Aleena said without smiling, although everyone knew she was joking.

"That would be an obsession." Salina said, smiling widely. Talia opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, and motioned at everyone to follow her example. Salina turned to follow Talia's eyesight, and caught the two boys entering the common room. They placed their books within their bags, and pulled out a sandwich each before sitting on the floor against the wall a few paces away from the girl's table.

The girls stared awkwardly at each other, and silently ate. Suddenly fleur called out to the two boys.

"Hey you guys!" She yelled, gaining their attention instantly. They looked up expectantly. "Do you wanna sit over here?" She asked, pointing to a space beside Salina. Everyone stared at her in horror, although quickly resumed their normal face.

The boys looked at each other, the dyed hair boy smiling widely. He nodded his head and stood up.

"Yeah, sure." He said. The other boy gave him an exasperated look before following.

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter should get a little more exciting. (She says, crossing her fingers, hoping she won't blab on about crap).**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry if some of you were actually waiting for this next chapter. I'd just lost my will to finish this story, but have now decided I may as well try. I know it's not very Naruto-ey yet, but in the next chapter we will see things from his perspective. And hopefully a bit more after that. Like I said, the first few chapters are just to set the scene and introduce characters. **

* * *

"So it's Toby and Travis?" Fleur asked after introducing everyone. The two nodded awkwardly. Fleur didn't seem very impressed. "So…umm…" She started blankly. Everyone fell into awkward silence which was broken by Travis.

"So are any of you guys smart?" He asked, receiving a jab in the ribs and an angry glare from Toby. Fleur looked toward Aleena.

"Aleena's pretty smart." She said smiling at Aleena. She glared back angrily.

"So? Salina is too!" Aleena demanded. Fleur shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. Why? Do you like smart chicks?" She asked. Travis blushed.

"No… I uh… Was just curious." He mumbled. Fleur nodded awkwardly again. Suddenly Travis turned to Aleena and started to stare at her. She shifted awkwardly before excusing herself from the table, where Travis turned his attention to Salina, who moved further away. Finally after what seemed an eternity of staring the bell went, releasing her from the gaze. Toby grabbed Travis and whispered angrily into his ears, making Travis blush deep red.

The rest of the day passed normally apart from the constant yet subtle observations from the two boys. The two declined any offer to sit with others, opting to sit on the floor by themselves; observing as usual. In fact, Salina felt the days zoom past as usual and soon it was the weekend.

Salina stared out at the short coastline and breathed deeply.

"Aah." She sighed. "Can't beat the scent of the beach." Her mother laughed beside her.

"I completely agree." She said smiling. The two had driven to the beach together for a weekend break from work and school. Her father had been busy at home and so they had chosen to go by themselves. Together they walked along the sand, which squeaked underfoot.

_Dvoot, dvoot, squeak, dvoot dvoot, squeak. _

Salina laughed to herself and ran across to the trees at the top of the beach. Laying down her towel she sat down and observed the surf. _Nice, small waves_. She thought. _Gentle, cool breeze. Perfect._ Her mother perched beside her on her own towel and pulled out a giant pump action bottle of sunscreen.

"Slip, slop, slap." She giggled shaking the bottle. Salina rolled her eyes and hummed a tune from a TV ad.

"Thlip on a thirt, thlop on thunthcreen, and thlap on a hat." She sang, mimicking the character. Her mother roared with laughter and put a dash of sunscreen into Salina's waiting palm. She wiped a tear from her eye and sat back against one of the trees.

"You go enjoy yourself." She beamed. "I'm going to sit here and relax." Salina nodded as she rubbed the sunscreen into her skin, and within a few moments was running toward the surf. Wading in the shallows she followed the run of the beach, going around the rocky headland. Small fish scurried away as she waded through a large rock pool, observing the animals.

After a while Salina felt a niggling at the back of her neck. Almost as if someone or _something_ was behind her. She turned around and scanned the area; no one. Not even a dog, just another rock pool. She went back to wading through the water, her senses buzzing. She turned again, and once again, nothing. Suddenly something caught her eyes; ripples. She walked over to the pool where she'd just been, and peered into its depths; nothing just a rock. She shook her head, assuming she was imagining things, and walked closer to the ocean; kicking pebbles softly with her feet. She stared at the ocean for a while, until something caught her eyes; a flash of orange boardies. She turned quicker this time and caught a boy sneaking towards her beside another rock pool.

She stepped back in alarm, unsure why this person was following her, until suddenly recognition flashed across her mind. The poorly died hair, strong shoulders, and really nice chest, Salina thought to herself could only belong to one person.

"Travis?" She called in confusion. "Is that you?" Travis smiled sheepishly.

"Uuh… heh heh, yeah..." He said softly. Salina looked at him weirdly.

"Why are you following me?" She asked nervously. Travis eyes widened in horror and he smiled even more sheepishly.

"F-following you?" He stuttered. "I…" Suddenly he stopped and looked to his right. Salina followed his gaze where a man was walking past. He was very tall and wore a long black coat; which stood out dramatically from the normal beach attire. Salina instantly felt nervous. The man was not intimidating at all in his pose, walk, or clothing, other than his coat, but he still managed to make Salina scared. Little did she realize that this was not the last time she would see the man.

She stepped back nervously once more, creating as much distance between him and her as she could. Finally he breached the gap between Travis and Salina where he turned his head and spoke inaudibly to Travis; whose expression grew very angry. Finally he turned back to his forward stare and continued walking. Salina waited until he was out of view before rushing towards Travis.

"Who was that?" She asked incredulously. Travis stared at her in shock and backed away; glancing back towards where the man had gone. "Travis? What did he say?" She pushed. Travis merely ignored her.

"I… have to go." He said suddenly, and with that ran in the opposite direction to where the man had gone. Salina stared after him in bewilderment, wondering what had just happened. She somehow knew that the presence of the man was not coincidental, and nor was Travis's. With a drained feeling she wandered back toward her Mum, her thoughts buzzing with curiosity.


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto perched on the branch at the top of a large pine overlooking the town that they now lived. Shikamaru sat on a branch in front, leaning against the large trunk, chewing on a piece of grass.

"This mission is soo boring. Do you have any idea how annoying it is watching a chick work for five hours?" He droned. Naruto was silent. His thoughts were still reeling over what the man had said. He could still hear his voice in his head.

"_Keep away from Salina you Konoha creeps. She is mine, and I will not let you take her from me. Do not think you can win. I am always watching her, and I am always ready to protect her from people like you."_

Naruto clenched his fists. What were they going to do!? Shikamaru turned toward Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" He asked with concern. "You must've called me here for a reason right." Naruto sighed and cursed angrily.

"I found her." He mumbled. Shikamaru did a double take and suddenly sat up straight.

"You what?" He asked incredulously spitting the piece of grass from his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I found her. But Tsunade was right. It isn't going to be easy." He said lightly. Shikamaru was listening intently.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "How do you know?" Naruto sighed and explained how he had snuck up on Salina. Shikamaru burst into laughter.

"She caught you?" He burst out. "Haha! How could she catch you out? Are you that slow?" Naruto's face reddened and he clenched his fists.

"Yes." He mumbled inaudibly. Shikamaru wiped his eyes and took a breath.

"So then what happened?" He asked, amusement still across his face. Naruto explained the rest of the story up to where he had run away. Shikamaru was once again serious.

"It's a good thing you ran; we don't know what that man is capable of yet. He could have tried anything on you had you of stayed." Naruto nodded.

"I know. So what do we do now?"

Shikamaru paused to think, his fingers tips touching each other. Naruto watched intently, hoping he could figure out how Shikamaru was able to be so smart.

"Well we'll obviously have to fight, and defeat him. And to do that we'll need privacy, so we can use chakra." Shikamaru suddenly stopped and smiled. "I have an idea." He stated. "Are you still good with your shadow clones and transformations?" He asked. Naruto looked at him in disgust.

"Of course I am!" He blurted. "You didn't even need to ask!" With that he crossed his hands over in position. "Kage Bunshi…!" He started to yell, but Shikamaru reached out to silence him.

"Not here!" He whispered, but with his sudden movement Naruto overbalanced, falling from the tall tree. His head landed hard on the ground but he was standing in an instant shaking his fist at the top of the tree.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!!" He screamed angrily, but Shikamaru only laughed, making Naruto fume even more.


	5. Chapter 4

Shikamaru slouched against the outside wall of the common room as he waited for Naruto to return. It was Monday morning and Shikamaru was beginning his plan. Naruto glided around the corner, giggling with excitement. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Are they all there?" He asked in the most un-interested voice possible. Naruto nodded with enthusiasm.

"Yupp." He squeaked. "This will be so much fun." Shikamaru groaned.

"I'm glad you enjoy talking to girls." He said, and after composing himself walked into the common room with a fake smile on his face. Naruto followed closely, not wanting to miss a moment near these 'Earth' people.

Hands in pocket, in his usual slouch, Shikamaru approached the table of girls.

"Hey… guys." He said, wincing. The group looked up expectantly.

"Hey… Toby. What's up?" Fleur asked conversationally. Shikamaru groaned inwardly.

"Erm… Me and Na… I mean Travis and I are going on a camping trip tomorrow night. You know… to umm… get to know everyone a little better." Shikamaru explained hesitantly. "And… we'd…" He continued slowly. Naruto, unable to contain himself attempted to finish Shikamaru's sentence.

"Do you guys wanna come?" He always shrieked. Shikamaru smiled sheepishly. The group looked at each other, then all nodded.

"Yeah sure." A few answered together.

"Where's it at?" Talia asked, looking toward Naruto.

"Uuh…" He started, unsure of the name Shikamaru had told him. Shikamaru cringed in annoyance.

"Just a place up the mountains. Our Granny said she'll drive everyone." Shikamaru replied, nodding coolly. Everyone nodded as well.

"Umm… So what time? What do we bring? You know…" Talia asked uncertainly. Shikamaru shrugged.

"After school I guess. Whatever suits you guys. And just bring some clothes and a sleeping bag. We have enough tents." He answered. Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Okay cool. We'll be there." Fleur said smiling. The boys both smiled - Shikamaru forcing his and Naruto merely showing his true feelings – and left to go about eating lunch on their own.

***

The next day after the school bell had rang, ending another day, the group of girls plus Naruto and Shikamaru, stood at the front gates waiting. Shikamaru sighed impatiently.

"What a drag." He murmured, and looked impatiently toward Naruto. "Where is he?" He whispered. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied worriedly. "I can't keep track of him! Unless something got in his way, he should be here." Shikamaru crossed his arms and sighed.

Meanwhile outside of town, Naruto's shadow clone sat in the driver seat of an old cheap four wheel drive that he'd bought from a second-hand dealer for a few hundred dollars. It was near rusted out, and barely worked, but it was all the two could afford with the little money they'd been able to get.

Of course Naruto's clone did not appear as Naruto, but he had transformed into an old Lady so that he could firstly buy, and secondly drive without too much hassle. Now he/she sat in the driver's seat, trying to figure out how to work the car. He had no previous knowledge that cars even existed, and he still wondered how they even moved, but nevertheless he had managed to drive it this far with much moving of the so-called 'pedals' and 'gear stick.'

Pushing the said 'gear stick' forward, he released the 'clutch' as some kind person had shown him/her how to, and the car rolled forward. He/She smiled expertly and pushed against the 'accelerator,' which propelled the car forward even faster. Now he/she changed into the next gear with much clunking and grinding, and the car was off, and within minutes was pulling up in front of the school with just as much noise.

The group looked worriedly at the car as it pulled sharply to a stop.

"Are you sure your Gran can drive?" Fleur asked. Naruto smiled sheepishly, tucking his hand behind his head.

"Yeah! She's just uh… showing off." He lied. Fleur nodded unconvinced, but followed Naruto into the car. Naruto's clone greeted everyone with a large kindly Grandma smile.

"Good afternoon cherubs." He/She croaked pleasantly. Shikamaru stared a little disbelievingly at the transformed clone as he sat in the passenger seat. "You guys can call me Granny Narday!" The clone continued. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, knowing full well Naruto was relating to 'Granny Tsunade," what he called the current Hokage.

Naruto grinned and smiled at 'Granny Narday.'

"Hey Gran!" He called loudly. 'Granny Narday' smiled at him.

"Hello there young Rave. It's nice to meet your friends." She said smiling. Naruto grinned mischievously. Salina looked at Naruto oddly.

"Rave?" She asked with amusement. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah." He squeaked. "Isn't it such a cool nickname?" Salina laughed.

"I guess. Hey, you didn't say why you were following me the other day at the beach." She said quietly so that no one else would hear. Naruto stared blankly at her and then, coming up with an excuse smiled.

"Oh… When I saw you at the beach I thought it would be funny to surprise you." He said, convincing Salina, who nodded. Suddenly 'Granny Narday' pushed the car into gear and it slowly rolled forward to begin the journey. Salina suddenly remembered something.

"So why did you leave so suddenly after that man went past?" She asked Naruto. "And what did he say?" Naruto suddenly thought wildly to come up with an excuse, and he noticed Shikamaru watching closely over his shoulder. He suddenly blushed and lowered his head.

"I was uh… going to ask you out. But when the man went past he mumbled something like 'she's too good for you weirdo' so I lost courage and ran away." Naruto muttered. Shikamaru smiled with amused acceptance from the front and Naruto sighed with relief. Salina blushed awkwardly.

"Oh." Was all she said. After a while she looked up again. "That was a bit mean thing of him to say that wasn't it?" She mumbled. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"It was." He confirmed. Salina blushed a bit.

"You don't believe what he says do you?" She asked almost inaudibly. Naruto suddenly realized what she was saying and shook his head.

"No! Of course not!" He replied, then paused awkwardly. "Do you?" He asked quietly. Salina smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not." She mimicked. They both smiled at each other until the car lurched forward as the gears grinded between the third and fourth gear. They both laughed and watched as the scenery flew past.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Naruto grimaced as the love-struck Salina gazed towards him for the fourth time. They had reached the Fridley Mountains camping ground and were now setting up tents, tables and the all important camp fire. The camping area was within a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Green grass was everywhere and not far in the distance water could be heard; the running of a small creek. Salina was attempting to pitch a tent; something she was usually good at, but, with the extra effort of spying on 'Travis,' was near impossible.

She smiled at the way the wind blew his hair back across his face, making him brush it away; giggled when he nearly tripped; sighed when his eyes didn't fall upon hers She felt a slight tap on her shoulders but ignored it, opting to gaze upon Travis. The tap grew stronger.

"Salina!" An angry call sounded from behind her. She turned around to face Aleena who was glaring profoundly at her. "Anyone home?" She asked, still glaring. Salina broke from her trance and looked around at the collapsing tent, the only one not already put up.

"I…uh… sorry. What?" She asked dumbly. Aleena rolled her eyes.

"You do realize he hasn't actually asked you out yet. He only said he was going to." She said matter-of-factly. Salina paused wondering what she was talking about until it hit her.

"Oh…" Was all she came out with. Aleena grabbed a corner of the tent and pulled it up, before threading the support stick through the proper holes.

"He was probably just making it up so you would think he's some sweet gentleman. Just like every bloody man in this world." She paused and looked cruelly at Travis who was now lighting the fire. "They make out they're this sweet man who only cares about a woman's feelings. Then they play hard-to-get, make you really want them. Then just when you start going out they start going animal. You do realize that all men care about is their bloody d…" She was cut short by Talia who was jogging towards them.

"Hey guys! Need a hand?" She called. By now Salina was blushing red, wishing she had never fallen for Travis. Talia noticed instantly. "Did I miss something?" She asked suddenly. Salina pretended not to notice and shook her head before walking to the other side of the tent. Talia's eyes followed her before falling onto Aleena. "What happened?" She whispered to Aleena. Aleena smiled cruelly.

"Oh nothing. Salina thinks she's in love with Travis, but all he really want is… well you know." She said loudly. Suddenly a stick came flying from Salina's direction and both girls laughed, much to Salina's annoyance.

***

Naruto smiled as the newspaper caught alight. He glanced at the cigarette lighter with awe, amazed at how easily it created fire before feeding more sticks onto the flames. Within minutes the fire was burning at the large logs, creating a thin cloud of smoke.

Shikamaru joined Naruto by the flames and stared at them for a while. He looked down at Naruto and back towards the group of giggling girls.

"Women." He grumbled before grabbing Naruto's collar and dragging him into the trees. Naruto pulled himself free and followed on his own legs.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his bottom. Shikamaru sat on a log.

"I have to explain what we're doing tonight." He said simply, not really explaining the dragging at all. Naruto grumbled but nodded anyway.

"Okay. So what are we doing?" He asked. Shikamaru made sure no one was listening before beginning.

"Well to be able to take Salina back with us to Konoha we have to keep her in that special transfer bubble thing that Tsunade taught us to make for at least two hours before she'll even begin to transport to Konoha." Shikamaru started. Naruto nodded in agreement. "But it looks as if that man won't let us without a fight, so I suggest we give Salina that necklace that the clan gave us, to release her powers, then she can help us fight." Naruto nodded once more, not sure if he was following or not. "So hopefully, because all of Salina's friends are here the man won't get so suspicious about us bringing her to some unknown place. But he's going to find out anyway. Besides, Salina would never have come with two strangers to 'camp' by herself." He stated. By now Naruto was lost, but Shikamaru hadn't noticed and continued. "Tonight after everyone's asleep I want you to take Salina away into the woods. I'll be with you so it's okay. From there I'll begin making the transportation bubble, but Salina will be awake, so you'll have to explain everything to her okay?" He looked down at Naruto whose eyes were blank. He sighed angrily. "You didn't catch any of that did you?" He asked grumpily.

Naruto smiled awkwardly.

"Uh… There was something about a bubble, and a necklace, and tonight?" He asked hopefully. Shikamaru cursed under his breath and glared at Naruto.

"Actually listen this time." He said loudly. Naruto pouted.

"I was listening!" He insisted. Shikamaru opted not to argue and retold the story in simplistic terms. Finally Naruto had understood. "Okay. So I explain who and what we are. Then what?" He asked with excitement. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Then you fight and defeat the man, and we take Salina with us to Konoha." He finished. Naruto nodded and grimaced.

"What about her friends?" He asked worriedly. "They'll be worried. And how will they get home?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"They have those phone whats-a-jigs to call their parents. They'll get over it." He persisted. Naruto wasn't so sure but nodded anyway.

"If you say so." He mumbled. Shikamaru sighed and stood up. Reaching into his pocket he pulled a silver necklace from within a cloth and handed it to Naruto. It had a tiny silver sculpture of a leaf with a vine wrapped around it, which looked almost real. Shikamaru smiled at Naruto's awed gaze.

"It was actually found in the Temple of Life. That little clan believes it was made from the earth itself. Its soul purpose is to give the keepers their powers when they have to leave the temple. It only works on the keepers, so that'll tell us for sure if the keeper really is Salina." Naruto nodded and held the necklace back for Shikamaru to take. Shikamaru shook his head. "You have to go give it to Salina. Make her wear it." He suddenly laughed. "You did propose your love to her after all." Naruto growled angrily

"I was lying! I don't love her! She thinks I do and won't stop looking at me! It's just plain creepy!" He retorted. Shikamaru burst into laughter.

"Now you know how Sakura feels." He said with amusement. Naruto looked at him oddly until he realized he meant how he looked at Sakura. He suddenly stopped and blushed, then turning on his heel stomped back into the clearing to find Salina.

After a quick look he found the group sitting by the fire, their faces all illuminated orange. The sun was almost gone, and he carefully picked his way towards them in the gloom.

Once there he tapped Salina's shoulder, hoping no one would notice. Everyone looked up at him and he scowled to himself.

"Can I talk to you in private for a sec?" He asked Salina quietly. She looked confused, but nodded anyway and followed Naruto to behind a tent. Salina looked at him expectantly, that dazed look clouding her eyes again. Naruto grimaced and pulled out the necklace.

"Um…" He started awkwardly. "I…got this for you." He said smiling and handing over the necklace. Salina's eyes widened unexpectedly and she took the necklace from him. Her mouth gaped.

"Oh my god." She stated softly. "It's gorgeous." She whispered. She looked up and smiled. "Thank you so much Travis." Naruto smiled awkwardly.

"Anything for you…" He stopped, attempting to say 'my love' and chose instead to stay silent. Salina smiled.

"Can you put it on for me?" She said smiling and handing it to Naruto. He nodded enthusiastically and looked for a clasp. He checked along the entire length of the chain and found none. Looking at its small size he wondered how it went on.

"Err… I think it goes over your head." He said dumbly. Salina looked at it weirdly but shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll have a look." She said, taking it back from Naruto and placing it on her head. The necklace suddenly glowed and, extra links forming almost magically, it slipped over her head. She looked at it dumbfound and shrugged. "I guess it looked smaller than it actually is in this light." She said smiling. Naruto smiled awkwardly again.

"Heh, heh. Yeah." He agreed. Salina suddenly blushed.

"Well…I better go show the others." She said lightly and dashed of without another word. Naruto shook his head in wonder and joined the others at the fire, who were now cooking marshmallows on sticks.


	7. Chapter 6

It was nearly twelve at night when Naruto snuck into Salina and Aleenas tent. As silent a ninja as he could be he carefully lifted Salina and carried her out of the tent; his hand gently covering her mouth should she wake.

Shikamaru stood on guard outside checking the surroundings before motioning to Naruto to follow. They walked for many minutes into the forest before Salina began to stir. Naruto put her down gently and woke her with a shake. She stared groggily towards Naruto, then her eyes widened and she screamed.

***

Aleena woke with a start; certain she had heard a scream. She flashed her torchlight around the tent and noticed Salina's empty space. Suspicion filled her mind and she crept from her tent to the boy's tent. Opening the flap she noticed that it too, was empty.

"Bloody foul bastards." She whispered. "What have you done with Salina?" Anger suddenly covering her fear she walked toward the forest where she thought she'd heard the scream.

***

Shikamaru paused from his attempts to calm the struggling Salina; a job a lot harder than it looked considering she now wore the necklace that allowed her to use her proper strength. Shikamaru could hear someone's footsteps rapidly approaching. Cursing he motioned Naruto to hold Salina as he went to investigate. Naruto nodded firmly and held the squirming Salina, earning a foot in the face.

Shikamaru crept toward the sound of the footsteps and hiding behind a tree peered around to investigate. He almost laughed when he saw Aleena stomping along with purpose.

"Troublesome woman." He whispered, and closed his right hand across his left before joining his fingers together like a triangle. "Kage Nui no Jutsu."

A pointed shadow suddenly rushed from Shikamaru's feet towards Aleena, rearing up almost impossibly from the ground. It wrapped its pointed tendrils around her wrists and tightened. Aleena turned around with fright.

"Who's there?" She called loudly. "Please don't hurt me." She said, suddenly very frightened. Shikamaru pulled the shadow tighter, dragging her to the ground. Aleena struggled uselessly against them. A second pointed tendril of a shadow reached up from the ground and finding the correct position, Shikamaru forced it forwards. Aleena suddenly slumped and fell unconsciously to the ground. Shikamaru smiled, releasing the jutsu and checked over Aleena's now sleeping body.

"Best way to stop a struggling person." He whispered to the unconscious Aleena. "You can thank Asuma for teaching me that one."

Smiling Shikamaru returned to where he had left Naruto, only to find Salina slumped in the grass. He glanced around quickly and concentrated his chakra on the surroundings. Almost instantly he felt the presence of two other chakras in the distance. Cursing he ran towards them.

Within seconds a wave of heat flew through the forest nearly knocking Shikamaru to his feet. Recoiling Shikamaru leapt into the trees and bounded across the branches to find the cause of the blast. Shortly he found it; a battle was commencing between the mysterious man and Naruto. The man was obviously winning, a huge grin across his face. Naruto on the other hand was pinned against a tree by said man who was now attempting to kill him. Shikamaru halted on the next branch and assessed the situation. If he could surprise the man, he could gain the upper hand.

He quickly placed his right hand over his left in the sign of the rat and whispered, "Kage Mane no Jutsu." A thin dark shadow leapt from his own, flashing through the shadows created by the moon. The man was indeed caught unawares, and suddenly stopped mid hand-seal. Shikamaru smiled and jumped onto the ground before walking sideways, forcing the man away from Naruto. The man looked cruelly at Shikamaru, but despite his situation, smiled. Shikamaru felt strain against his jutsu and he willed himself to take control.

Naruto, now free, rushed forward taking advantage of the situation and ran at the man with a Rasengan on hand; the whirl of chakra forming a condensed bluish ball in his palm. He leapt meters from the man and aimed his palm towards his chest.

Suddenly Shikamaru was pulled forwards by an invisible force and he fell to the ground, his possession jutsu overpowered. The man looked towards Naruto who was flying towards him, and just as he was about to hit he spread his arms and a wave of purple fire flew from his body, pushing Shikamaru further to the ground, and forcing Naruto back through the air and into a nearby tree. Both boys lay stunned, their chakras instantly drained from the forces of the strange purple fire.

Glancing towards where the man had stood Naruto saw no one; the man had vanished into thin air. Then, with a huff, he and Shikamaru fainted from exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 7

Salina opened her eyes groggily as she felt herself being shaken. She glanced up through slitted eyes to see Talia's distraught face.

"Salina? Salina! Are you okay? What happened?" She called to her. Salinda sat up with the help of Talia and peered at her surroundings. She was in the middle of the forest, and yet, she had no memory of how she got there. Salina shook her head.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily. Talia patted her hair with worry and shook her head.

"We don't know. I just woke up and went to find you but you were no where to be seen so I went looking and I find everyone unconscious in the forest." She stopped, obviously distraught. "Even Granny Narday has gone. We haven't found her yet." She whispered. "Only me and Fleur were left okay." Salina looked around worriedly and stood, her senses slowly returning.

"Where's Aleena?" Salina asked worriedly and Talia pointed in the distance where Salina could see Aleena sitting against a tree with Fleur. "And the boys?" She asked suddenly. Talia nodded her head in the opposite direction and they both began to walk towards a small clearing in the forest. The first thing she noticed was the smell; fire. She glanced around to find the source but all she found were the singed trees, and no sign of an actual fire. In the low, singed grass, she saw both boys. Talia walked towards Toby and Salina ran towards Travis.

Kneeling down she shook him gently.

"Travis?" She said loudly. Receiving no answer she checked for a heart beat, and found one. A weight lifted from her chest and another when she realized he was breathing. His face was badly bruised, as if he'd been punched heavily, and his right eye was black and swollen, but he was alive.

She gently touched around his eye, wishing he wasn't hurt so badly. Salina pretended she was a medical ninja, and green healing chakra was coming from her hands, she smiled, then with horrifying realization realized there was actually green… stuff… floating around her hands. She reeled back and stared agog at Travis's eye, which were no longer bruised.

Talia walked across breaking Salina's thoughts. She was smiling.

"Toby's okay. He was just asleep like you were." She said kneeling beside Salina. Salina nodded and grimaced.

"Well Travis isn't waking I'm afraid." But with that a splutter came from his mouth and his eyes slowly opened. "Or not." She whispered, mainly to herself. By now everyone was walking toward them and a group congregated around Naruto. After a few minutes he was awake and standing. There was a moment of alarmed silence until Aleena spoke.

"What the hell happened?" She asked with horror. Everyone glanced at the boys seeming as they were the most injured looking. They both laughed awkwardly.

"Well…" Shikamaru started, looking to Naruto for support. Naruto smiled.

"Well. A stranger came into camp as I was about to go to bed, so I woke Shi…Toby, but by then they'd dragged Salina from her tent and were carrying her away." Naruto started, and everyone was instantly wrapped in the story. "She woke and started fighting him, but of course he overpowered her so Sh… Toby and myself fought him with all we had and he ran off, so we pursued him, but he let off some sort of home made bomb which must have knocked us unconscious." He finished. Everyone nodded, but Aleena wasn't so certain.

"So how did I end up in the forest? I heard Salina scream, and went looking for her, but that's all I remember." Naruto looked at her dumbly, but Shikamaru stepped forward.

"Well," He started, "On my way to help Travis, there was actually another person, I guess his partner in crime, and he was on lookout or something. So when he saw you walking toward the crime I saw him hit you unconscious. But I managed to catch him unawares and punch him a few times before he ran away." He stated in his usual bored tone. Aleena glanced at Shikamaru lovingly.

"You're such a hero Toby." She said idolizing, completely ignoring Naruto. Shikamaru grumbled to himself, now he had some love struck girl on his tail.

With the story finished everyone just stared dumbly, unable to believe the story, yet with the current situation, unable to doubt it either. Salina suddenly looked about her.

"Where's Granny Narday?" She asked, remembering how Talia had mentioned she was no where to be seen. The two boys looked at each other in horror.

"We better go look for her hadn't we Travis?" Shikamaru said demandingly. Naruto nodded and they ran into the forest together. The girls frightened and confused headed back to camp where they re-lit the fire and attempted to fry eggs for breakfast.

Shortly the boys returned, with Granny Narday beside them. She smiled lovingly.

"Sorry to frighten you cherubs." She stated, making Naruto chuckle. "But I was just out havin' me morning walk." She explained and everyone sighed in relief. Luckily no one noticed the extra height of Granny Narday, or the slight colour change in her hair, for all were far too emotionally exhausted.

An hour later, everyone had eaten and packed up, and they were heading home; glad to be free of the horrible camp site. As the gears grinded loudly the car sailed along the road, two love-struck females sat in the back, much to the dismay of the two boys. Aleena staring at Shikamaru like he was some super hero, and Salina at Naruto as if he were a sweet, kind, heroic gentleman.


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, sorry for the delay if some of you have actually been looking forward to this. Personally I'm getting sick of this story, but hopefully this chapter should pep it up a bit. (Oh and sorry if some of the infos incorrect, I keep forgetting what I've written and what I thought I've written, and I really couldn't be bothered going back though the story! - Because I'm lazy)**

The rest of the week passed quickly. By the following Friday Naruto and Shikamaru's nerves were a wreck. Not only were they awaiting a surprise attack from Salina's protector, but they had to continuously fend off Aleena and Salina's admiration. Now, sitting beside the school oval after a particularly bad bout of 'chatting,' they hoped for a rest.

"These women are killing me." Shikamaru whined. Naruto nodded and pouted.

"I know! Who would have thought that someone could talk for so long!" They both slumped into the grass; lying with their hands behind their heads. Their eyes watched as the clouds passed slowly. Naruto sighed.

"What do we do now?" He asked softly. "I hate to say it, but... I'm not sure if even I could defeat that guy. He had a really strange feeling about him." Shikamaru grimaced and shut his eyes.

"I felt it too." He paused and took a deep breath "This is such a pain in the ass." Naruto laughed softly.

"For once, I agree." Shikamaru suddenly groaned, catching Naruto's attentive eye.

"Speaking of trouble, here comes the usual." He whispered menacingly. Naruto shuddered into the grass.

"There you guys are!" Aleena said smiling deeply. "We were looking everywhere for you!" Naruto and Shikamaru winced.

"Ah! Heh... Yeah. We uh... got sidetracked..." Naruto bumbled, but Aleena didn't seem to be listening; she'd begun talking to Shikamaru. Salina smiled and stood in front of Naruto.

"That's okay. I still love you." She giggled; a blush spreading over her face. Naruto smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Naruto acknowledged.

Beside him Aleena suddenly stopped mid sentence, fell backwards and stared in horror behind them. Naruto turned to look over his shoulder and gaped as well. All three stared in horror as a huge wall of fire roared across oval. Shikamaru quickly glanced at Naruto and gestured to move Salina, and so, grasping onto Salina Naruto dived to the side.

Now safe, all four watched as the wall roared by them, and dissipated into the air. Looking to where the fire had come from Naruto noticed a black figure.

"So he's finally come." He growled, anger instantly glowing in the pit of his stomach. Shikamaru, who was sprawled beside him nodded and grimaced. The two girls stared dumbly.

"H-Who is it?" Aleena whimpered. Shikamaru glared toward the man.

"Just an unfortunate problem." He murmured, not aiding Aleena's confusion. By now the rest of the school seemed to have noticed the fuss and many were racing over to investigate. The cloaked figure moved closer to the group and smiled at them.

"We meet again, Naruto. Shikamaru." He chuckled. "I hope you can do better this time, because I'm taking Salina today." Salina looked at Naruto with awed horror, but Naruto barely noticed as he glared toward the man.

"Just try!" He yelled, rising to his feet. "Lay a finger on her and you're dead!" Shikamaru stood beside him and both stepped forward. Shikamaru continued with Naruto's bluff.

"Naruto's right. Don't underestimate us. Last time we were hardly even trying." Naruto nodded gruffly. The man laughed.

"Oh really? I've spied on your village before. I know what you two are capable of. Believe me, you cannot defeat me." Shikamaru snorted.

"We can try. What's your name anyway? Isn't it always nice to know the name of the person you defeat?" The man smiled knowingly.

"True, it is. But I think you should be more interested in knowing the name of the person who defeats _you_." He paused for effect. "You may know me as Kaidan." Naruto smiled evilly.

"Well, Kaidan. Be prepared to die!" He yelled before racing toward Kaidan. Shikamaru reached out to stop him but it was too late. Fist clenched, Naruto dived. With a sudden blur of motion Kaidan kicked out, sending Naruto flying backward. Shikamaru gasped.

"He's... S-So fast!" Naruto groaned and wiped the blood from his now split lip. Kaidan laughed.

"I said already, you cannot defeat me. All the ninjas from Konoha are useless. That's why I'm going to destroy it. I hate weak things." Naruto suddenly stared in horror.

"What did you say?" He yelled angrily, his voice growing hoarse. Kaidan laughed.

"I'm going to destroy that filthy village Konoha, and everyone who ever came from it. That is of course," He said smiling at Salina, "After I use the little princess to gain the power I need." Naruto clenched his teeth angrily.

"Don't you dare." He growled. Kaidan smiled.

"But don't worry Naruto. I'll spare your life." Naruto eyes widened. "I'll let you watch the whole event, I'll even let you watch as I kill that sweetheart Sakura, and that little snot Sasuke of yours." Naruto's anger began to rise and he choked as his body began to ache. To onlookers his eyes had turned red, and his nails and teeth had become pointed. To Naruto all he felt was pure rage as his eyes focused onto Kaiden.

"Not if I kill you first!" He screamed and raced forward on all fours.

Kaidan steadied himself and kicked up and out as Naruto leaped. Naruto's body unconciously reacted, spinning midair to dodge the attack. Kaidan stared in horror, but recovered kicking out again. This time Naruto was unable to dodge but not before he'd managed to rake a huge claw mark into Kaidan's face.

Naruto now flung back onto the ground, cursed. Kaiden felt the deep wound on his face and screamed in anger.

"You bastard!!" He yelled. "I'll make you pay for that!" Waving his hands a huge ball of fire rushed toward where Shikamaru was trying to force back Salina, Aleena and other school kids. Naruto stared in horror, and suddenly his eyes grew hazy. Pulling on all his strength he raced madly toward the group; reaching out his hand in a helpless attempt to stop the fire. Suddenly a huge pain flooded his mind and body, forcing him to the ground. Darkness engulfed him. The last thing he heard was a deep menacing laugh from within his mind, _Who do you wish to kill? Naruto..._


	10. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter finally!! Sheesh… Naruto's awesome and everything, but I am so over this story! Hopefully this satisfies anyone who was enjoying it. And thanks for bearing with me. Hope you liked it. **

Salina ran as fast as she could away from the oncoming fireball. But her efforts were worthless; she could never out run it. Suddenly a huge invisible force pushed her to the ground. Her body shuddered from the feel of the energy. _I feel so horrible all of a sudden_. She thought in despair.

She turned against the force of the energy and stared in amazement to see the four tailed Kyuubi's chakra hand reaching in front of the flames. Dissipating into the mass of red chakra, the flames died, and the Kyuubi beast turned its evil gaze upon Kaiden. With an ear splitting roar it leapt and Salina stared in awe and horror at what Naruto had become.

Kaiden's eyes widened and he stepped back, blocking with a shield of chakra just in time to miss the first of the kyuubi's terrifying attacks. The huge red paw slashed at the shield, but it held. Kaiden fell back from the force, and quickly moving his hands into complicated seals, stood. Finishing, he smiled as the earth shook beneath. Suddenly a huge wave or rock flew from the ground trapping the Kyuubi in an impenetrable dome.

"Try getting out of that one." Kaiden whispered evilly. He started performing more seals again, this time huge spikes of hardened rock formed above the dome. With one final move of his hand the spikes flew into the dome, meaning ultimate death for whoever sat within.

From the distance Salina screamed.

"Noo! Narutoo! Please don't die!" She yelled. Shikamaru stood beside her, riveted in awe at the power of the Kyuubi.

"I never realized Naruto had _that_ much power within him." He murmurmed. "Surely a jutsu like that would be no match for the Kyuubi demon!" He said in uncertainty. Salina covered her mouth in fear and hoped that Shikamaru spoke the truth.

Now Kaiden walked forward with a smirk as he made the rock move out of view. There in the pile of rubble was the Kyuubi's body, lifeless and dull. Shikamaru cried out in alarm and Salina choked in horror as the dust cleared. The students also watching stood transfixed and horrified.

By now Kaiden had reached the spot where the four tailed Kyuubi lay, and smirking he kicked the lifeless body. It shifted lightly under his weight before suddenly disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kaiden stepped back in shock.

"What?" He cried angrily. Turning around he suddenly cowered, seeing the Kyuubi directly behind him; a huge black ball forming in front of its mouth. Now it was the Kyuubi's turn to smirk evilly, and with a roar the ball suddenly exploded into a stream of compressed chakra, hitting Kaiden directly in the chest. Kaiden's eyes stared in horror as the stream passed through his chest and he fell lifeless to the ground, defeated at last.

Everyone from the sidelines cheered, but Shikamaru only swore.

"Everyone move! Quick get out of here now!" Salina stared in confusion.

"W-Why? Kaiden's defeated. We're safe now." She said smiling in relief. Shikamaru shook his head, and pulled her to follow him.

"That may be so, but look. That isn't Naruto anymore, that's the Kyuubi, and he's heading here now!" Salina turned and stared in horror as she saw the Kyuubi racing toward their small group of students. Everyone screamed and began running away again, as fast as possible.

Shikamaru started checking his pockets as he ran.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He cried in anguish. "Tsunade gave me a seal, but I can't find it!" Salina looked at him in horror.

"B-but, doesn't that mean he won't change back?" She asked fearfully. Shikamaru cursed.

"That's exactly right." He seethed. "I had it right here in my shuriken pouch! I don't understand how I lost it!" Salina bit her lip and suddenly stopped. Shikamaru turned and stared at her angrily. "What the hell are you doing? Come on!" He yelled loudly. Salina shook her head.

"I should be able to stop him right? I mean, I am the Keeper of Life aren't I? I'm starting to feel it." Shikamaru shook his head.

"No body can stop it!" He shouted and suddenly pushed her out of the way as the Kyuubi leapt meters in front. Shikamaru stopped and stared as the beast loomed in front of him.

"I-I failed my mission… again, Tsunade. I'm sorry everyone." He whispered.

***

Naruto grabbed his head as memories of his recent childhood flashed through his mind.

"I said stop you stupid fox!" He shouted. "This mission is vital for the survival of my friends! I can't let you do this!" The fox chuckled behind him.

"But I'm having so much fun Naruto. Why that little girl of yours is so brave. Thinking she can stop me." Naruto looked up into the fox's glowing eyes.

"What did you say?" He whispered. The fox grinned.

"That pretty little girl stopped, thinking she could save everyone from me. How stupid. And now it seems, your friend Shikamaru is going to save the day." Naruto glared angrily at him.

'How dare you!" He screamed and started running away from the cloud of red chakra that engulfed him. "I… have… to stop you!" He said gritting his teeth. He finally reached the large gates that contained the fox and tried to pull himself through. The fox laughed menacingly.

"Why is it you value these people lives so much? You haven't seen what betrayal humans are capable of. I've seen so much in my time. In fact, the Yondaime was the only one I've seen who has never betrayed another. All others run in fear; abandoning life long friends, merely to save their own lives." Naruto tightened his grip on the bars.

"That's why I consider the fourth Hokage a true hero to look up to." He pulled himself further from the chakra that held him "That's why… I'm not like everyone else!" The fox listened intently. "That's why!" Naruto yelled, "I'll become Hokage, and show everyone that being honest to your friends, that being brave, that being a hero, is truly respectable!!" The hold upon Naruto suddenly let go and the fox laughed behind him.

"Those truly were admirable words Naruto." He murmured. "I'll let you have your way this time. But next time I won't let you have all the fun. Next time we meet, I won't let you off so easily." He finished disappearing into the shadows.

Naruto gasped as the vision faded and Shikamaru's chest smashed into his face. The two tumbled into the grass and lay stunned. Shikamaru sat up and held his chest.

"What the?" He said looking around. He spotted Naruto groaning beside him. "Naruto!" He laughed in relief. "You did it!" He choked. Salina crawled beside them and looked over Naruto. She smiled.

"Thankyou." She whispered before reaching down and hugging Naruto. He cried out in pain.

"It hurts everywhere." He mumbled. Shikamaru laughed.

"But you're okay right?" He asked worriedly. Naruto smiled and raised his hand before doing a 'thumbs-up.' He slowly sat up and smiled.

"So let's finish this." He said. Shikamaru nodded and glanced at Salina. She smiled lightly.

"I guess you've got no choice have you?" She asked looking around at the students who were cautiously moving over to see what was happening. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm afraid not. But you understand now don't you? How important this is." Salina nodded.

"Yeah. I can feel that I don't belong here now." She lifted the necklace from around her neck. "This little thing. Ever since I put it on, I've begun remembering, even though I've never been to the Temple before." Shikamaru nodded.

"It's pretty mysterious, but true." He murmured. Salina nodded.

"But what happens here? Won't everybody miss me?" She asked. Shikamaru smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Because you don't belong in this world, once you're gone every memory of you that ever existed will disappear. But your actions won't change. People just won't know what the empty space is in their memory." He explained. Salina nodded sadly and let the necklace sit back around her neck.

"Well. Let's do this then."

***

Tsunade smiled as the three entered her room.

"Well done you two. I knew I could count on you guys." The boys smiled sheepishly as Tsunade walked over to Salina. "My name's Tsuande, I'm the fifth Hokage of Konoha." Salina smiled and nodded.

"I'm Salina. And don't worry with introductions. I already know everything about Konoha." She said laughing. Tsunade looked at Shikamaru.

"I'm expecting an extremely detailed report now thank you." She said. Shikamaru laughed.

"Sure thing. It'll be a pain explaining everything. But I guess I've got no choice."


End file.
